An Elven Fate
by Frozen Yogart
Summary: Amy Tyler leads a normal life, until she gets fired, and her boyfriend decides to break up with her. Angry, and upset she drinks her sorrows away only to wake up from her hangover and find herself in a forest and in the company of a ranger called Aragorn. She meets with the fellowship and discovers that her life is not as normal as she'd been lead to believe.Legolas/OC, Movie-verse
1. Mladris

_**~ A star shall shine in the hour of our meeting; it's been so long; my heart sings to see thee; tenna ' san' ~**_

**ONE**

S_hit! This isn't happening!_

Amy sighed fumbling nervously into her purse. This really couldn't be happening. !

''Shit!Shit!Shit!'' now was so not the time to have lost her keys.! _Or maybe you_ _shouldn't have drunk that much! _ her inner voice that unsurprisingly sounded more like her mother's than her own reprimanded.

_Okay, mom, now 's not the time to be lectured at!_ God, her head felt swollen and the whole world was spinning. _Really_, she sighed, _I didn't even drink that much! Did I?_

Honestly, the entire night was kind of a blur and it hadn't even been ten minutes since Charley had dropped her at her apartment. _Maybe I should have taken up her offer at_ _helping me get into the apartment instead of insisting that I'd be fine_. Letting out another frustrated sigh, she pushed a few stray hair from her eyes and groaned.

This really wasn't her day! First she's fired, (not because she's not good at her job but because the business is not going well), note the sarcasm, then Kyle decides he wants to break up with her because after a year and a half he realizes they both want different things, again sarcasm, and, then, well, getting trashed with your friend to forget the fact that the world hates you!

Yeap! Really not her day! Plus, the bloody keys that just don't want to be found!

''Sod this!'' Tired and beyond tipsy she barely felt her purse fall to the floor before she did the same. _Someone is bound to pass by and see me_, was her last thought before she closed her eyes to a fateful sleep.

….

_Mladris! _

Slowly, almost painfully so, Amy groaned as she reluctantly started to return to the world of the living. God! Her head still felt swollen and the need to hurl everything that resided in her stomach, which wasn't much besides the two and a half glasses of Shangria, and a brownie, hadn't gone away, much to her chagrin.

''I want to die!'' she groaned pathetically, and rolled her head to her right only to fall to her side and hit a spiked, wet surface.

''What the hell?!'' She screamed in her raspy, unused voice and jumped ten feet into the air. Literally!

She was no longer outside her apartment. ''What the hell?!'' she repeated, turning this way and that, her dark brows furrowed. The dirty, beige hallway of her apartment building had turned into a forest. Again, what the hell?

The grass beneath her feet was slippery and the air smelled of rain and humidity, a combination she utterly hated. ''What the hell is this? Where the bloody hell am I?''

Okay, so she wasn't much of a swearing person; in fact she rarely sweared, but she was tired, confused, and still upset of the way her life had turned out, plus still groggy and in need to empty her insides, so this time the swearing was justifiable.

Her ruminations however immediately stopped at the sound of a twig snapping, and almost at once it was as if the air too ceased blowing. For a long time she stayed still, the rapid beating of her heart the only sound besides the approaching steps that seemed to come from her left.

_This is it_, she thought, _this is how I'm going to die! And no one will know where I am!_ Sadly, she thought of her mom. She'd die when she'd realize that she would not be coming back; they were all each other had since her father passed away when she was only four. She barely remembered him. If it wasn't for the pictures she wouldn't have any idea what he looked like, and even though he wasn't her real father she still loved him.

Another twig snapped, and Amy closed her eyes resigned in a fate of death but for a long time nothing happened; she just stayed there completely still, and with her eyes closed she waited for something, a bullet, a knife, to hit her but there was nothing but the deafening silence of the forest.

Until a soft, bell-like voice pierced the air.

_Mladris. _

…

_A/N: Hello! So, this is my first attempt at a Lord Of The Rings fic so please be nice? Of course it's a Legolas one because well, I love him and the elves in general so here it is! Another she falls into Middle-Earth fic but, still, give it a try! You might like it, and if you do let me know ! _

_Oh, and also Mladris is our heroin's elven name! _

_~Frozen Yogurt~_


	2. The Old Forest

**TWO**

_Mladris_

There it was again. That strange, bell-like voice, filling the air and making even the trees shiver. Amy stilled, her own shivers creeping all the way down to her toes.

''Av-'osto, henig'' the whisper flew softly into the air, yet Amy heard it as if they, whoever it was that had spoken had screamed right into her ear.

''Udulen an edraith angin''

_Yeah_, Amy thought sarcastically, ''I totally got that!''

Silence followed her comment and for a few seconds Amy thought she'd imagined the whole thing but then they spoke again and this time in English. ''Do not be frightened, child! We mean you no harm!''

Riiight…. Shifting from one foot to the other she looked around, the sound of her heart so loud it almost drowned every other noise.

Almost. The steps that had ceased for a while sounded closer, and closer, and the lump that had risen in her throat grew into a big, painful ball of burning knives.

_Please don't be a bear….please don't be a bear…please don't a bear! The last thing I need is to come face to face with a huge, giant, bear. Yeah, no chance of getting out of this one! _

Taking a deep breath she fixed her eyes to where the steps seemed to be coming from and waited. Τhen he appeared. Honestly, whatever she'd been expecting to face, besides the bear, it sure wasn't a strange man in equally strange clothes.

There was awkward silence for a moment as they observed each other; two strangers in a strange place. Or at least strange to her.

Uncomfortable by the awkwardness of the situation she mustered up her courage and decided to be the one to break the 'ice'.

''You're not a bear!''

_Yeah! Nice one Ames! Not at all lame! Mazel-tov! _

_Gahh, just give it a rest, will ya? What else was I supposed to say? _

Aaaand I'm talking to myself, now! she rolled her eyes completely aware of the intense scrutiny the strange man was giving her. Nice!

A long pause stretched into the air between them as they both tried to get their bearings but finally the man spoke.

''Who are you?'' his voice was quiet, low with suspicion but that was only natural. She probably seemed as strange to him as he seemed to her. For a moment her voice was lost, drowned by confusion, and…confusion.

''Um, I'm… Amy'' she replied, tone hesitant ''And…I think I'm lost''

His eyes steady on her person, never wavered, but after a lot of silence and more staring he took a few cautious steps forward.

''Where were you heading? Are you alone?'' his voice was still low, still tinged with suspicion, but he didn't seem like a bad guy. At least she hoped he wasn't.

''Um, I'm not heading somewhere, I just found myself here''

Wow! This has got to be the strangest thing in the history of strange things!

Suddenly the rational part of her mind came to life and screamed: This is a dream! You're sleeping and this is nothing but a crazy, friggin' dream.

But, she looked at the strange man before her, it feels so real. It all feels so strangely real.

Okay, so she wasn't exactly an expert on the dream department but she'd definitely had her fair share of strange dreams that made her believe she was actually living it, but, this, this was definitely something else.

''You should not be travelling alone'' he instructed, his eyes wary. Amy studied him. He looked tired, worn out, as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

''I'm not travelling. I have no idea how I got here-'' she looked around '' I don't even know where here is!''

Okay, so that wasn't completely true! She was in a forest. That much was obvious at least. And she was not in her apartment, or anywhere near her apartment street for that matter.

''We're at the Old-Forest'' the strange man spoke startling her back to her surroundings '' West of Bree''

Amy frowned. Seriously, now, what the hell? If this was a joke it had gone on long enough! ''Okay this is a joke right?'' she asked staggering a bit in her still groggy state ''Did Charley put you up to this?''

Now, it was the man's turn to frown.

''This is no joke'' he answered calm, too calm ''We're at the Old-Forest west of the village Bree''

Okay, she looked at him, was that supposed to tell her something?

''Okay, listen here buddy, I don't know if this is a joke or not and frankly I don't really care right now-'' she swayed a bit ''You see I'm kind of drunk and tired so if you'd please knock it off and tell me something that actually makes sense I would reeeeally appreciate it!''

God, any moment now, any moment she would double over and throw up! She could feel it!

For a few seconds there was only silence until the man pulled something from his bag and offered it to her.

''Here'' he said, hand outstretched. Amy stared curiously; was he offering her leaves? ?

''What is it?'' she asked. Despite her inebriate state she wasn't all that gone as to start accepting things from weird looking guys.

The man started to peel the leaves one by one until a small piece of what looked like bread, or more like tortilla were revealed.

''It's bread'' he explained ''it will help settle your stomach''

Amy stared at the offered piece hesitantly. Whenever she was sick she usually ate something dry like crackers, or toast but beggars couldn't exactly be choosers and she really needed to settle her stomach before she threw up on this complete, yet kind stranger, so she straightened up and gratefully accepted the small piece of bread from his hand, and munched slowly.

_Okay, it doesn't taste bad. It's more like a tortilla than actual bread! _

''I'm not really a bread person but this is actually pretty good!'' she admitted.

''You will feel better soon and then we shall move on. Bree is a fair distance and the Old-Forest is no place to linger''

Amy stopped. ''Come again?''

Was he saying what she thought he was saying? ''What do you mean 'we shall move on'? I'm not moving anywhere I have to go back!''

The man, _I should really ask him his name_, she thought, stared at her silent, contemplative.

''And how do you plan on going back?'' he asked, promptly shutting her up.

''We must get to Bree and from there we will travel to Rivendell. Lord Elrond is a kind man; he can help us''

Amy sighed admitting defeat.

_I'm lost in a strange place, following a strange guy, and relying on a man called Lord Elrond to help me back home! _

_This is a really weird dream! Or joke! _

''What's your name anyway?'' she asked feeling infinitely better.

The man stopped moving and turned to look at her ''Aragorn, son of Arathorn'' he introduced and went back on checking out the forest.

_Yeap,_ Amy thought leaning heavily against the tree, _this is really weird!_

_Let's just hope this Lord Elrond can help or I will definitely go crazy if I stay here any longer! _

…_._

_A/N; Hello ! So, here's chapter 2! Thank u so much for all the favorites, and follows and reviews. Hope this chapter was good and also the lord of the rings stories do not exist in my story so Amy doesn't know any of the characters or names, or places… _


	3. Bree

**THREE**

**.. **

_God, I would kill for a massage right now!_ Walking, or more like staggering beside Aragorn for two days that was Amy's constant thought. A massage. And a bed. Oh, and a nice, hot shower too! _God, I stink!_

After she'd eaten the bread, or whatever the hell that was, because it obviously wasn't just bread the nausea and overall sickness disappeared completely and she'd felt infinitely better, Aragorn didn't want to linger so they'd set off to Bree, Aragorn's original destination without any delay, much to her hesitation. Honestly, she wasn't exactly sure why she was so hesitant of leaving the forest; it wasn't as if she could get lost again, not with Aragorn in the lead, and they needed to get to Rivendell to help get her home, but something still turned her stomach into uncomfortable little knots every time she thought of Bree and what lay beyond it.

Aragorn said it was a village, but, what kind of people lived there? Were they strange like him? Amy glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She felt kind of bad calling him strange; after two days together he'd confirmed he wasn't a bad guy but that didn't eradicate the fact that he **was **kind of weird, what with the strange clothes, and sword, and all that. Plus, the way he talked it reminded her of someone straight out of a historical fiction. And he had the look as well; shoulder-length hair, brown regal eyes, and the stance of a warrior.

The kind of guy that was born to be a leader.

_Well_, _he sure knows where he's going but it would be awesome if he knew how to lead me back home! _

God, she sighed, running a hand through wildly untamed hair, mom must be going crazy after two days! Charley too! She could totally picture the two of them in her small living room pacing back and forth with a bunch of phones lying around on the low-coffee table, her tv screen open on the news channel.

If only there was some way to contact them! The stupid cell didn't work in this place but even if by some miracle it did work the battery had long since died and she had no charger, or plug here. _Maybe when we get to Bree there'll be a phone or something there_, she hoped, though for some reason she doubted it.

From the look of things, or more like from the way Aragorn was dressed it was obvious she was in a completely different era.

God, she groaned lightly, please let there be anything but dragons! She'd never been much of a fan of those things, and anything that spouted fire for that matter.

''So—'' she began tired of the constant silence ''How far is this Bree? We've been walking for days and still no sign of civilization?''

She'd quickly learned that Aragorn wasn't much of a talker so she no longer took offence when he didn't immediately answer her questions. It could be tiring waiting for a response but she'd grown used to it after two days.

''Three days at most if we don't stop'' he answered at last, voice steady with certainty.

Great, she scoffed, more walking! It was safe to say that she wasn't the athletic type! Before she landed here, the only exercise she did was walking the fifteen minute distance from home to work. If it was Charley here instead of her she'd be having a field day with all the walking.

_God, why do I have to be here and not Charley? I'm nothing special anyway, she reflected, I'm just Amy; boring, little, plain, Amy. With no job, and no boyfriend. _

_Yet it's you that's here instead of Charley! _

_Yeah_, she sighed, _and I'd really like to know why!_

…..

''Do not leave my side!''

Aragorn's voice was firm, authoritative, leaving no room for questions.

''Okay'' Amy nodded, her own voice tentative, and Aragorn knocked on the door. They reached Bree in exactly three days with only one stop though seeing the empty, dark road wasn't much of a relief, but then again it was raining so she could kind of see why the street was so empty, but, still, silence terrified her.

They waited a few minutes before a man's face popped up from behind a small square hole on the door ''What do you want?'' he asked, or more like barked under his giant mustache. Amy jumped a little in surprise. _Wow_, _easy there, buddy!_

'' We mean no harm'' Aragorn tried to placate in his low, friendly voice ''We need a room for the night''

The man stared at them for a few more seconds, never once losing his suspicious glare before he finally opened the door. Wow, okay, weird much?

Amy followed Aragorn quietly keeping her head low and wishing she could just disappeared just as easily as she'd appeared in this place. _Where's an invisibility cloak when you need it?_

Loud, raucous, noise assaulted her ears the minute they stepped inside. Jeez, she moved closer to Aragorn, the inside certainly made up for the eerie silence outside.

''Am I in Asterix, or something?'' she asked though she doubted Aragorn heard her with all the noise.

''Good evening!'' the porky man behind the counter greeted them, far more cheery than the man at the door.

Aragorn ordered two rooms and Amy followed him to a table by the window squeezing her way through the crowd of large, loud men, and sagged to the chair. God, she'd never felt more exhausted in her life!

''I'm never moving out of this chair!'' she moaned rubbing at her shoulders as she closed her eyes and welcomed the warmth of the pub gratefully. _Can I take my shoes off?_ Looking around she doubted anyone would think of her badly if she did, they were already stared at like they were something alien so with a shrug she practically tore off her ballerinas that didn't look like ballerinas anymore.

_Poor babies_, she sighed at the sight of them and set them safely under the table.

The first few seconds passed in silence as they both examined the small pub and its crowd.

''Well, this is definitely different than the pubs back home!'' she compared eyes darting from face to face curiously.

''Where is your home?'' Aragorn asked seeming genuinely interested.

''London!'' she smiled an automatic thing whenever she spoke about London ''Born and raised''

''Do you have family there?''

Amy nodded ''Yes, my mom and my best friend Charley. They must be going crazy after all these days''

_Yeap, crazy is an understatement! I must have made it on the news by now! _

''We will find a way to take you home! I have known Lord Elrond since I was a boy he will help if he can''

Amy nodded smiling gratefully at the ranger.

''Thanks!''

Time passed slowly after that with Amy looking around bored out of her mind and Aragorn focused on something behind her. That's when it happened.

''Pippin!'' the voice sounded worried, and it made Aragorn jump in his seat. Curious, Amy turned to look at the commotion and saw a boy falling flat on his back and a ring swirling precariously in the air, until it wore itself on the boy's index finger.

And then he disappeared.

_Okay, seriously, now, what the hell?_

…

_A/N: Third chapter's up! Let me know what you guys think! Also thanks again for all the favorites, and follows they really make my day! _


End file.
